killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Mira/Gameplay
''Killer Instinct (2013) Traits '''Unique Trait - Blood Magic:' Mira's Medium and Heavy moves use her own metallic blood and deal immense damage - however, any move involving using blood will cause gray recoverable damage will accumulate on her health bar. This damage functions like normal damage, as it will not replenish on its own like potential damage. If her entire health bar is recoverable damage and she uses a blood move, she will begin to lose her recoverable damage as well. However, Mira cannot self-destruct because of this, instead simply losing the ability to use any more blood moves and turning all of her Heavy and Medium moves into Lights. Combo Trait - Vampiric Appetite: Mira can restore portions of her recoverable damage by performing the command grabs Embrace or Shadow Embrace on her opponent - in return, Embrace and Shadow Embrace don't deal any damage. Embrace can even be used as a linker to replenish recoverable damage during combos. Instinct Mode - Vicious Metamorphosis: Mira begins to automatically summon Blood Seeker bats over time, spawning a new one as each is destroyed. Additionally, she can Air Dash an unlimited number of times while midair, and the recoverable damage from Air Dashing is greatly reduced. Mira can also use Shroud (HP+HK), which sends a cloud of bloody mist forwards. If Shroud hits, it will latch onto the opponent and transfer Mira's recoverable damage to the opponent as potential damage, effectively healing Mira. Moveset Command Attacks * Mist Form - (3P) - Mira temporarily transforms into a cloud of bloody mist. Holding any direction will cause Mira to move a short distance while in her mist. Fully invulnerable, can be used midair, and enables a second Air Dash after a midair use. * Vicious Strikes - (Back+HP) - Mira performs a quick four-hit slash combo, visually similar to Maya's Savage Strikes. * Air Dash - (Forward-Forward or Back-Back, midair) - Mira dashes through the air with bloody wings. * Throw - (Forward or back+LP+LK) - Mira grabs the opponent and slashes them away with a large blood scythe. Special Moves * Blood Seekers - (QCF+P) - Mira summons bloody bats that fly forwards. Medium version tracks the opponent's current location, Heavy version tracks the opponent themselves. Bats disappear when Mira takes damage. * Embrace - (QCB+K) - Mira grabs the opponent, swirls into the air with them, and sucks their blood before dropping them. Recovers some recoverable damage, but does not deal any damage to the opponent. Medium version is an anti-air and Heavy travels further. * Reaping - (QCB+P) - Mira swings forwards with bloody blades. In the Light version she uses two daggers, in the Medium she uses a large scythe, and in the Heavy the second scythe hit is an overhead and recaptures. * Trephine - (QCF+K) - Mira lunges forwards with a low corkscrew-spinning kick. Avoids projectiles. Medium version moves through the opponent, Heavy version ends with a backflip kick similar to Maya's backwards Tumble Kick. Shadow Moves * Shadow Blood Seekers - (QCF+2P) - Mira summons bloody bats that fly up from the ground like a geyser. Tracks the opponent's location. * Shadow Embrace - (QCB+2K) - Mira grabs the opponent, swirls into the air with them, and sucks their blood before dropping them. Recovers a lot of recoverable damage, but still does not deal any damage to the opponent. * Shadow Reaping - (QCB+2P) - Mira swings a large blood scythe upwards, hitting five times. Invulnerable on startup. * Shadow Trephine - (QCF+2K) - Mira lunges forwards with a low corkscrew-spinning kick, hitting five times. Invulnerable to projectiles. Finishers * [[Ultra Combo|'Ultra Combo:']] Mira performs a 26-hit combo. Ultra Ender is a powerful upward swing with blood magic. * ULTIMATE: Mira swirls around the opponent, hitting them twice with blood magic before approaching them from the front again. She grabs them by the head and dips them down off-screen before viciously biting their neck, presumably drawing blood to feast on, before dropping their body and striking a pose. External Links * Mira's gameplan analysis at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide Category:Gameplay Subpage